The Royal Meeting
this is the Sequel of a story: Mission Paw: Coup D' Etat Editors *OpenWish *Venz Characters *Venz, Openwish OCs *Paw Patrol Show Character Plot It all begins 2 days After the attempted coup. Andres: It seems you are now honored Wing. Wing: Yeah it's so good to be a hero. Skye: Yeah. And besides Wing I am also a knight and a herald. Wing: Really? Skye: Mhm Wing: That's awesome! Skye: Yeah Andres: I know the paw patrol well. In Fact. Andres' puptag rings. Andres:(Puptag) King Andres here. ???: Andres I am on your way for a Surprise! Andres:Yeah I am also had new friends too. Just as then Andres recieves Another call. ???: Anak (Son) Andres: Yes your Majesty?! ???: We are on your way for a visit too and I heard about the coup too. Andres: Really. ???: Yeah Kuya (Big brother) I will tell you as we arrived. Andres: Yeah out! Andres finished the call. Just as then Mint, Jane, Hydrogen and Gigabyte goes to Skye. Mint: Who was that? Skye: I don't know, Sis Andres: Looks like Pups we are expecting a Royal Visit. and then I am already planned a meeting on it relating to our relations as kings, queens and the like. Skye: Does Mayor Goodway is involved? Andres: Yep. Just as then a Limo arrived from Barkingburg arrived at the Lookout Driveway. Butler:(HONK) Ryder Sir! Just as then Ryder and the Pups heads to the driveway and a limo and suddenly the Earl opens the door and goes outside along with the 2 Pups. Earl: Ryder I am also welcomed by your Hospitality here. Ryder: Likewise sir. (looks on the Pups) Oh who are they. Earl: Well, how about they introduce themselves? Gear: Well, I’m Gear, the Dutch of Barkingburg and this is my wife, Claire Claire: Heyo! Andres: Nice to meet ya. Ryder: Yeah. Just as then everyone heads inside the Lookout and heads to the lobby Andres: as now I am calling this summit then.one of my topics Earl: King Andres we are now repelling barbarian rebellions here at Barkingburg thanks to your military and technology. Princess: Yeah. our economy is boosting too. thanks to our partnership. Claire: Why? Earl: Oh Andres is the King of Cazatha. Duke and Dutchess of Barkingburg Gear: I’d be glad if we managed to become good trading partners in the future. Claire, being new to all this diplomatic work, just sat in silence as the conversation continued onward. Earl: Well, I believe Cazatha has quite a lot of weapons up it’s sleeve that would be perfect for something like a civil war, is that correct Andres? Andres: Maybe your Earlness but i kept my semi strong military ties with you right.` Ryder: Adventure bay now is opening to his allies too. especially to my cousin Gear: Wait you have a cousin Ryder. Andres: No kidding sir? you have one. Ryder: Mhm. I have a cousin who loves down in Australia by the name of Amy. She’s 4 years old then me and is the child of my aunt who moved to Australia sometime after she was married. Amy currently commands the WOOF Patrol and has plans for the group to eventually be recognised by the Australian Government. Gear: It would, in itself, be considered an understatement to say Barkingburg doesn’t have strong ties with Australia itself. For a matter of fact, we’ve managed to work well with the country so this is quite exciting for me Earl: I see Andres: And for me the Cazathan empire already established ties with the civilizations ranging from the Indians to the Austrailians. Ryder: you mean... Andres: "Civilization" Tactic. I also notified Prime Minister Carlos should help it too. Gear: Moving onwards, it has been an idea among the royal family and our politicians that we start attempting to trade more with allies in the Pacific and Asia due to resources they could present. Andres: I suggest you could trade with my kingdom. ranging from resources, culture, technology and science advancements. Just as then 2 cocker spaniels walks to the meeting. ???: Princess and Queen of Cazatha! Andres:(Looks Back) MAMA! Queen Samantha and Princess Romana. Welcome to Adventure bay! SAmantha: Hello there. you must be the Barkingburg Royals I heard so much about. Romana: Along with the Paw Patrol. Claire: Nice to meet you too! Gear looked, only giving a silent nod before turning back to the conversation. Romana: The Summit here begins. the first agenda is the Open borders treaty. Earl: We're already done in that along with some defensive pacts too. Claire and Gear along with the WOOF Patrol are shocked as they knew that the alliance formed. Category:Collaboration Category:Mission PAW Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:OpenWish's Stories Category:OpenWish's Fanon